


In Vaults and Heatguns

by orphan_account



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, I've never written a fic that isn't a self insert or a reader insert until now, M/M, i can't summary, it's my first time writing all three of these dudes, kill me, so Wizard is briefly mentioned every once and awhile but not a main focus, this was originally supposed to be a self insert but I thought nah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 02:54:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10630662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Barry Allen is trapped in a vault with Captain Cold and Heatwave, until he's not and they take him home.





	

Wizard was laughing at him, wherever they are, he can feel it.

And maybe he deserves it, because he's stuck in a vault with Heatwave and Captain Cold and trying not to die, which is incredibly hard when there's such a small space and you're being blasted with heat and cold on both sides, so he’s failing at that.

Yeah, he definitely deserves Wizard's laughter.

Caught in that thought, he's grazed on the side with a blast from the heatgun and sent tumbling and full of regret.

It burns, like it does every time. It burns so, so much, almost as much as the burn from the coldgun.

Barry sucks in a breath and realizes there's nothing he can do now, there's not much room to run and there's no way he'll be able to get up in time to avoid a blast anyway.

His eyes move to Cold and Heatwave, their eyes watching him fiercely and he shivers despite the heat of the burn. Heatwave takes a step forward, eyeing him, Barry is unsure why, when the man could just blast him right there, right now, and nothing could stop him.

It takes a few seconds, but Cold sees where he’s eyeing too, and wow, okay, Barry’s the only one out of the loop then, but he’s delirious with pain so it probably wouldn’t matter much anyway. Now that he looks at the two, concern seems to dot their expressions and their gazes are on the side that was just blasted. And Cold’s scowling.

Heatwave continues his path toward Barry seconds later and Cold is quick to follow him and Barry’s own sight turns to his side, where the suit seems to have melted painfully to his side and that’s never happened before. His skin is healing around it and, if they had all been allies, he could see where the concern comes in.

It’s prodding fingers that snap him out of his thoughts. Heatwave is kneeling next to him, how he got there or even poked the burn without Barry noticing, he didn’t know, but he did. Barry lets out a light hiss and Cold is glaring at him from his place above Heatwave and Barry, “You need to take better care of your suit, Scarlet.”

And Barry almost laughs, fueled by the flaring pain that seemed to be increasing by the second, but he doesn’t, “Cisco’s the one who takes care of the suit, I’m just the guy who wears it.”

Heatwave is still prodding at the burn and getting as much material away from it as he can, “He’s obviously not doing so hot with it, doll.”

Barry winces with each poke and prod, “No, he isn’t.”

A silence seems to settle until Cold speaks up, “You were supposed to be stalled, not injured enough to not get up.”

Barry chuckles at him, “Didn’t fit into your calculations, did it?”

“None of this did, but your injury interferes with future heists.”

Before Barry can reply, he’s hissing as Heatwave finally deems his injury safe and pokes it one last time, “Would you stop?”

Heatwave seems to grin at him, “‘Course, doll, just making sure everything’s fine.”

It’s all Barry can do not to comment when they could still kill him and he’s still incapacitated, but he manages, “Of course.”


End file.
